Thoughts and Memories
by hermioneraven
Summary: Ever wonder what they were thinking throughout the Teen Titan Episodes? Here some of Beastboy and Ravens...


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters. If I did it would not have been cancelled!

Divide and Conquer.

Cyborg was gone. He'd left. She told Starfire that it was pointless to be upset, but her powers betrayed her. Of course she was sad! One of her friends were gone!

She scowled as Beastboy typed in Cy's number again, but inside she admired his perseverance...even if it was annoying.

Sisters.

Its not like he'd ever tell her, but he had wanted to win her that chicken for more than one reason.

It's not like she'd ever say, but she kept that stuffed chicken and pulled it out from under her bed when she had nightmares.

She hated to admit it, bur she was jealous of Blackfire. All the guys were just so into her. She was just so interesting. Why would Beastboy ever like a plain girl like herself?

Final Exam.

Sure, she was worried about Robin. I mean they were friends, but was it possible that for some reason she was worried about Beastboy more?

Beastboy wasn't sure what this feeling was, but when Star blew up in Raven's face and started yelling, he got mad.

Forces of Nature.

He had messed up. Big time. That pratical joke had gone wrong, so very very wrong. She had tried to worn him, tried to tell him it might not be Cyborg, but did he listen? Nope. So, sure he messed up, but she was very proud of what he did later. Thunder and Lightning weren't bad guys and he knew that, so he tried to bring out the good. Thats always what he tries to do. Bring out the good in the bad. Who knew it would pay off so well? They now had two new titans and Raven had found a newfound respect for the little green fellow.

The Sum Of His Parts.

He always tried to included her and for that she glad, but she seriously and totally just did not want to try tofu!

Man,he thought Robin's one liners were corner, but Mumbo's were just plain stupid.

Nevermore.

He was worried about her. She usually had such control over herself. What was making her lose it?

She wasn't trying to take it all out on Beastboy, he was just the closest one. The only one who really pushed her limits and tried to get her to open up. And because of that it made him the easiest target for her rage.

He was just trying to be nice! Why did she have to take it all out on him?

He didn't distrust her, he was just really annoyed at the fact that she's honestly didn't seem to like him.

There were alot of reasons why she was upset about the fact that Beastboy and Cyborg had gone into her mind. But the number one reason was that she was scared. She was scared that her biggest secret would be revealed. What would Beastboy think of her if he knew what she was destined to become?

He couldn't beleive it! Raven was actually smiling and laughing! At one of his jokes, no less! He felt so happy he could just explode!

He felt so bad. Sure, Raven had made him mad, but he hadn't meant to make her cry! This day just wasn't going his way.

He was way tired of Raven's intense mood swings! First she's all happy, then she's sad and timid, and then she turns into a marine! What the heck was going on?

She couldn't beleive it! They'd stayed! They'd stayed and helped her defeat her father even though they knew the consequences if they lost. Not to mention that her and Beastboy were friends! He actually liked her! This day hadn't started out well, but as she ate her waffles for dinner she realized it was ending quite well.

Switched.

Why was Beastboy attacking her? Something was wrong, but what? What was going on? Oh, how she wished this would end. She didn't want to hurt him!

What had that puppet done to them! He had captured her friends! But, for some reason, what made her the most mad was the little green puppet the Puppet King was holding in his hands. Oh, he was going to pay for this!

When Beastboy found out what Star had said he couldn't beleive it! There was nothing wrong with the way Raven looked. He thought she was pretty. But, of course, he he ever told her this she'd think it was a joke...

She had actually done it! She had felt righteous fury and saved her friends! Everyone just assumed that what mad her so mad was the fact that the Puppet King was about to destroy her friends forever, but that was only part of it. She also happened to remember her promise to herself right then. A preomise that she would make the Puppet King pay and she saw the perfect opurtunity.

Deep Six

Beastboy wasn't mad just because Aqualad was stealing all his glory, he was also totally ticked because Raven just seemed to love him.

She didn't like him that much. Okay, so he was cute, but she had already fallen to deep for someone else.

Mask.

Beastboy had just saved her and she was pretty thankful...until he started gloating. But she quickly destroyed the robot behind him and wiped that smirk of his face.

Oh, Beastboy was gonna get it when she got this big X off her face. This was so **not** a good look for her and she was officailly ticked.

He couldn't beleive it! Robin had been Red X! Robin had attacked them and knocked him in front of a train! He endangered them just as much as Slade has. Beastboy didn't know what Robin was playing at, but he would have to earn back his trust and he was sure he'd have to earn back everyone else's too.

Detention/Mad Mod.

Sure, Raven was scared the hypnoscreens would get to her, but she was more worried for Beastboy. No offence, but did he actually stand a chance?

Great, she was right. The one time she didn't want to be right, too. She had to keep him away from those hypnoscreens from no on...crap, look out! She sighed, too late.

Ugh! If Robin would just listen to her, she would be able to explain! But, whatever, she'll go along with his plan. For now.

He is mad. More than mad! When he gets his hands on Mad Mod, he's gonna be toast. No one makes hmm look like a fool with hypno...what are they called again. Never mind he'll just call them black and white...screens. Arg! Nevermind!

Of course she gets stuck with Beastboy, she's the closest on to him. She's always the closest one to him, standing right beside him, ready to back him up.


End file.
